ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Taro (character)
Ultraman Taro (ウルトラマンタロウ, Urutoraman Tarō) is the son of Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra. He has trained ever since he was a young boy. He features a more offensive style of attacking and focuses on inflicting damage on his opponent. He was trained to be the most powerful Ultraman . He is a master at the Land of Light, where he teaches young and adult warriors alike how to fight at the Ultra Coliseum. He is also known as Master Taro 'by the Ultra Brothers. History Taro was sent to Earth 9 years after Ultraman was. Unlike many other Ultras, he didn't go t o Earth. The human that was chosen for him (who was recently killed by Astromons ) was brought to him by the other Ultra Brothers. After the merge was complete, Kotaro Higashi was taken back to present day Earth to be the human host of Taro, and as Astromons was ravaging a city Kotaro turned into Taro. Not long after Astromons's defeat, Kotaro joined ZAT and fought in a new era of kaiju. Many foes young and old would threaten the Earth, but Taro and ZAT defeated them time and again with occassional help from the other five Ultra Brothers, from the weaklings to monsters only Taro could defeat. After Samekujira attacked and Valkie fled, Kotaro wanted to show the other Ultras he wanted to keep his humanity by no longer wanting to be Taro's host. Taro may be the only Ultra to go to Earth to fight off an age of aliens or monsters and not have a human host afterwards, but he would come back to Earth to assist Ultraman Mebius when it was his time to prove himself. The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army Taro reappeared in this movie Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers During the great battle against U-Killersaurus Neo, the Ultra Brothers and Ultraman Mebius were already running out of energy. However, suddenly two lights emerge form the darkness of the sky, and Ultraman Zoffy and Taro appear, descending from the sky. They gave energy back to the Ultras and they were prepared to fight against the mighty chouju. During the battle, Taro is the first Ultra to use his signature move, the Storium Ray. After Mebius was trapped in the monster's claws, all the Ultra Brothers combined into one with Mebius, forming Mebius Infinity, and destroying U-Killersaurus and Yapool's reign of terror. Ultraman Mebius Taro reappears in episodes 24 Yapool's Rebirth, 29 Day of Separation, 30 The Flame of Promise, & 50 Words from the Heart -Final Trilogy III-. When Mebius was younger, he was the closest to him and trained him to fight. He came to Earth to rescue Mebius, who disobeyed the return command and fought with Imperiser. Originally, he was supposed to fight on Earth in place of Mebius but felt that it was a mission better fit for his youngest brother. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Ultraman Taro first appears at the Ultra Coliseum watching his students train to become Ultra Warriors when they grow up. Moments later, after Ultraman Belial was freed, Taro's students were all fighting against Belial in the Space Prison, with Belial easily defeating them all. Suddenly Taro appeared and started fighting with Belial. Taro used his Storium Ray but Belial avoided it, and Taro quickly grabbed Belial and they both fell into the Land of Light. After they both crash on the planet, Belial reveals that Taro was defeated by him, and throws him unconscious to the ground. Belial fought against every Ultra Warrior, and the Ultra Brothers, and after he defeated Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra, he was going to shoot them to kill them. But when Belial fired his beam, Taro appeared and almost sacrificed himself to save his father and mother from death. Belial took away the Plasma Spark, thus causing the death of the Land of Light, but Ultraman Taro manages to prevent the Land of Light's destruction by saving the last remaining light. Some time later, Ultraman, Ultra Seven and Mebius appear to restore their Ultra forms, they see Taro completely frozen due to the death of the Land of Light. After Taro sees them, he restores their Ultra forms, and says that this light is "our last chance", and he then falls into a frozen trance while still cradling the remaning light. Ultraman, Ultra Seven, and Mebius then go to the Plasma Spark Tower to regain enough energy to fight Belial. Taro is revived for a brief second, but he still frozen and gives the Ultra trio his remaning energy before going back into his dormant state. He is later revived with every other Ultra being in the Land of Light, and joins his parents and Zoffy as they attend Ultraman King's closing speech. Ultraman Zero the Movie: The Revenge of Belial Taro is seen early in the film, assisting the Ultra Brothers in facing off against Kaiser Belial's squadron and several Darklops. After the origins of Belial's Squadron are revealed, Taro assists the Ultras in creating a Universal Travel Sphere for Ultraman Zero to use in order to travel to another universe. Towards the climax, Taro also participates in helping the Ultra Brothers in facing off against another, much larger squadron of Belial's forces and ultimately winning. Abilities *'Storium Ray '''- Taro's signature move involves Taro charging up energy throughout his entire body form and firing the beam in a T-shaped pose, where his left fist rests on the bottom of his right arm, somewhat an inverse version of the usual Energy Rays of other Ultramen. * Neo-Storium Ray': A plus-style variation of the Storium Ray, similar to the regular Specium Ray. *'Swallow Kick': From 600 meters up. *'Atomic Punch': Propelled by his transformation momentum. *'Multiple flips in mid air': Taro makes a jump and performs some backflips before delivering a powerful flying kick, usually at the start of a battle. *'Twinkle Way': A tunnel he creates to gain access to the Land of Light. *'Ultra Nenriki (Willpower):' '''Makes his enemy think Taro gets his head chopped off (against Enmargo). *'Taro Bracelet: Converts into a lance. Fires blue rings of light (Set Beam). *'King Bracelet': An upgrade of the Taro Bracelet delivered by the Mother of Ultra. Converts into a muzzle, a plastic blue bucket filled with water for waking up drunken monster Beron, and a "magic hand." Fires a Bracelet Beam. Also allows Taro to divide into two and confuse enemies. *'Ultra Slash-like '''ring of light (episode 47). *'Ultra Six-in-One (or Ultra Overlapping):' '''Where he merges with the Five Ultra Brothers so that he is strong enough to enter the fires of the Ultra Tower to retrieve the Ultra Bell to defeat Mururoa (episode 25). *'Cosmo Miracle Beam: A powerful laser he shoots from his raised arm and the side of his body, including his armpit, after combining with his five other brothers. Used only in Ultraman Story movie against Grand King. *'Guts Needle': Beam fired from his fists and an Ultra Funryū (a six-colored smoke screen). *'Ultra Dynamite': A dashing attack in which Taro is engulfed in flames. The impact causes a massive and powerful explosion, destroying enemies with ease. Taro then reforms back to normal. This ability also has a dangerous side-effect for Taro. Because it takes a lot of his energy to make, upon reforming, Taro is both physically and energetically exhausted. Transformation ' Ultra Badge': Presented to him by Mother of Ultra, Kotaro takes the Ultra Badge and holds it up above his body before shouting "Taro!" signaling Taro to appear. At the series's end, the Ultra Badge was ultimately returned back to Mother of Ultra at Kotaro's request to retain his humanity. Toy Release Information Bandai has released Ultraman Taro's toy. Bandai released taro as the 6th release of the Ultra Hero Series figure. The figure was released on 2000 and was repainted / resculpted in 2009. Trivia *Ultraman Taro's Storium Ray is the first ray not to be formed in the traditional "+" shape or "L" shape beam of an ultra. Instead it is formed in an upside-down "L" formation *Ultraman Taro is the only ultra NOT to retain his human host, Kotaro, as Kotaro asked Mother of Ultra for his humanity back once Taro left. *Ultraman Taro guest starred in the Kamen Rider Den-O anime short, Imagin Anime episode 2 "You can get the Ultra Star Too" where is often referred to by the Taros as "Ultraman Taros". Same thing like Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryuutaros. *Taro's kanji is also can be readed "Urutoraman Tarou". *His multiple flips are the strong version of Ultraman Ace's multiple flips. See also *Kotaro Higashi - Taro's former Human Host *Ultraman Taro (series) - Taro star series Gallery UltramanTaro2.png|Belial showing to the Ultras the defeated Taro. UltramanTaro3.png|Ultraman Taro sacrificing his life to save his parents. Zoffy,Father of Ultra, Mother of Ultra and Taro.jpg|Ultraman Taro alongside Father of Ultra, Ultra Mother and Comander Zoffy. Ultrmn Tr Kd.JPG|Taro as a child Young Taro With his Mother.jpg|Young Taro with his mother. taro and ultraman soldier.png taro blade.jpg taro pose.jpg Kotaro and Taro.jpg Ultraman Taro.jpg taro in mebius.jpg ImagesCAKMTOLQ.jpg Category:Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Allies Category:Movie Heroes